This invention relates in general to paver brick support systems. Discrete paving elements, such as bricks and stones, are used for outdoor patios and other similar structures. The pavers can provide a durable and aesthetically pleasing surface. The pavers are usually supported on a base layer to insure that the pavers provide a level surface when installed. These paved surfaces are susceptible to the environment and other forces that sometimes cause the supporting base of the pavers to shift or otherwise settle over time. When this happens, the paving elements may also shift, causing the surfaces to become uneven and difficult to traverse. Uneven surfaces can present difficulties for supporting objects in a stable condition.
It would be advantageous if there could be developed an improved structure and method for supporting and installing paving elements.